


Wild Horses (Loki)

by Palefire73



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horseback Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine has accompanied her parents to Midgard and is falling in love with the Prince called Loki.<br/>But there is an accident...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild Horses main story

**Author's Note:**

> This will have two endings. When I have uploaded them, I will post them as two different additional chapters. You can decide if you want SAD, HAPPY or even if you want BOTH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine has accompanied her parents to Midgard and is falling in love with the Prince called Loki.  
> But there is an accident...........
> 
> This will have two endings. They will be chapter 2 (SAD ENDING) and chapter 3 (HAPPY ENDING)
> 
> You can choose which you would prefer. Or read both..........

 

“Come on girl, come on!” You leaned forward in the saddle, the reins in a tight grip and goaded your beautiful chestnut into a thrilling gallop.

Her breaths trumpeted through her nostrils as she stretched her legs out, easily propelling you both along the bridleway at breakneck speed, both you as the rider and her as your mount working in harmony to achieve an exhilarating ride. Your hair streamed out behind you, the tackle jingled and your skirts and cape flapped in the rush of air as the miles were eaten up in your almost reckless enthusiasm.

After a short while, the mare’s breathing became more laboured and you coaxed her into a more sedate pace to allow her to recover. You had never been this far from the stables before, but the bridleway went a lot further than this and was very well maintained, so you continued to allow your horse to pick her way along the trail as you appreciated the views. You spotted a giant old oak tree a bit further along and realised you were nearly at the high meadow, which is where you had been heading. Clicking your tongue, you encouraged Red, your mare, to keep going and you continued to marvel at the scenery around you as she did so.

 

Ah – Asgard! The Golden City of the Gods. And of her people. Odin and Frigga ruled over a beautiful realm and there had been peace for centuries, apparently. Her people generally prospered and there was even talk of Odin stepping back and allowing Thor, his eldest son, to take up the mantle of King. There were many who thought it high time; he was a proven warrior and he was the first-born, of course. However, there was an appreciable minority who thought the golden-haired God of Thunder was not yet ready for the responsibility, being too headstrong and easily provoked into confrontation.

You smiled at the thought. Maybe so, but there were hundreds of female Asgardian hearts that would surely burst with delicious anticipation should he be given the throne. He was a handsome and amiable warrior with impeccable manners with the ladies. There was also the incredible physique he sported and the rumours of his prowess in many areas – his queen would not be lacking in any aspect of her life, it would seem.

On a personal level, you could not empathise with the Asgardian débutantes and ladies of the court who swooned every time the elder Prince walked by. You were not a native and had only been on Asgard for a few months, but your heart had been captured by another man who resided there. It was the younger of the two Princes who occupied your thoughts and made you blush every time  _he_  walked by. Slim, dark-haired and a lot quieter than his blue-eyed brother; Loki’s more reserved character was far more attractive to you.

He was part of the reason you had chosen to ride this way today; you had overheard him talking to his groom about taking a relatively young horse out to get it used to being ridden for longer. Loki was often at the stables, as he loved the horses. He seemed to have a knack with them and was involved in most of the breaking in of the new stock. He would then see some of the more difficult ones through their training and would not give up on even the most nervous of individuals. According to the conversation you had overheard whist getting your horse ready for your ride, the young black stallion Loki had on a short rein had been difficult to deal with since he had arrived as a colt earlier in the year.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“I am going to take him up to the high meadow and allow him to let off some steam away from the other horses.” said Loki, securing the girth of the saddle and patting the neck of the frisky animal.

You spied through the wooden partition and saw the back of the slim young Prince as he discussed his plans to better understand the nature of the handsome beast he was just about controlling as the groom helped him adjust the bridle on the poor thing. The young horse was flicking his ears back and forth and his eyes were wide and staring, clearly showing his discomfort.

 

As you finished adjusting the tackle and patted Red, your mare, you heard a low voice coming from the stall next to yours and you peeked through the gaps in the slats again.

Loki was now on his own, talking to the sleek black horse; his fingertips resting on the velvety nose and his lips only a few inches from one of the ears that had now ceased their nervous twitching. As you looked on, Loki very slowly trailed his fingers gently up the horse’s forehead, over the fetlock and down the mane, leaving them to rest just in front of where the saddle lay, all the while murmuring nothing that made any sense to you in a low, calm voice.

Although the horse was still fairly nervous, he had stopped staring and huffing and now stood quite still, looking visibly more relaxed than just a few minutes ago. You smiled inwardly. In the Palace, around court and even in the college you had attended for a few weeks, Loki was often belittled for his sensitive side. Frequently called names equating him with femininity and challenged by jocks to prove his masculinity, he had few friends, preferring his own company with a book, or spending time here with the horses. Yet what you had just witnessed was far more attractive than watching one of the muscle-bound army cadets winning an arm wrestling competition.

Sighing softly, you walked Red out of the stall and into the ménage to warm her up and to check her over, as you had not ridden her for a couple of weeks. As you got her trotting around, you heard hooves on the yard and turned to see Loki leading the black horse out of the stable. Now you could see him properly, you sucked in a breath; he was truly a wonderful sight. He was wearing his signature colours of black, green and gold. Black jodhpurs disappeared into high black leather riding boots. A tailored black riding jacket with green trim and gold buttons in a double row down the front showed his slim, yet masculine frame off perfectly. As you looked on, Loki glanced over and your stomach did a little flip as he waved at you. You waved back and then swallowed nervously as he walked over to where you continued to exercise Red in the ménage, leading the black stallion to the fence and tying the lead rein there.

 

Loki vaulted gracefully over the gate and walked over to you, dodging Red as he did so.

“Good morning, er…?” Loki came to stand beside you and smiled down at you.  
“Good morning your majesty!” you replied, carefully negotiating around him so he didn’t get trapped in Red’s lead rein.  
“Please – Loki will suffice in the stables. Save my title for formal settings. And you are….?” he raised an eyebrow questioningly and you found your gaze drawn to his sparkling emerald eyes.

As those green eyes started to look a bit concerned, you realised you were staring stupidly and that Red had stopped moving and was nibbling at a small patch of scrub near the fence.

“Oh, oh, I am sorry, your Majesty. I, er I, yes, my name. My name is Katherine. Kate, for short.”  
“Katherine? A most unusual name………” Loki mused.  
“It is Midgardian, your….” Loki held up his hand. “Sorry! I mean Loki! I should explain. I am not of Asgard; I am from Earth – from Midgard. My mother and father are here on a year long diplomatic posting from Midgard and I am living here until we return home.” Inwardly, you sighed as you realised there was not much longer to go until you had to go home and would probably never see Asgard again.

Loki smiled at you again, raising goosebumps on your skin as his finely chiselled face lit up. “Ah, a Midgardian!” he said “And how do you find Asgard? There are not many mortals who come here. How does it compare to your realm – I have never been, myself, but Thor favours it.”

You were dimly aware that Loki was talking to you and that he had asked you a question, but you were having trouble concentrating with this intoxicating young Prince standing so near to you. There was something about being in the presence of this youthful, vibrant God that stopped your mind functioning properly. Flustered at having missed what he had asked and now being unable to answer him, you could feel a blush rising and you looked to the ground, swallowing hard.

“I’m sorry, Loki.” you said, scuffing your riding boot in the dirt. “What did you ask – I didn’t catch it?”

“I asked how Asgard compared to Midgard.” As you looked back up, you could see a twinkle in his eye and a small amused smile on his lips.  _Oh dear, he obviously realised he was having some kind of effect on you._  Fortunately, the young stallion saved the day – and you – by suddenly whinnying and rearing up against his tether.

Loki’s face fell and he whirled round to look.

“Excuse me, Lady Katherine,” he said apologetically, grasping your gloved hand in his. “I must attend Blackjack before he harms himself.” He kissed your hand with a bow and strode back over to the animal, which was now incredibly anxious again. You made a clicking noise with your tongue and got Red walking around the ménage again, glancing over to watch Loki quickly calm his horse down again. To your surprise, he immediately mounted him, having no problem with the action. Leaning forward and constantly reassuring the young horse with gentle pats and soothing words, Loki urged him to walk over towards where the bridleway started. A thrill made you shiver as Loki looked back to you and beckoned with a hand now encased in a black leather riding glove embossed with green and golden serpents.

“Come on, Red.” You disconnected the lead rein from her bridle and walked her to the side of the ménage to lead her out of the gate. Closing it behind you, you crossed the yard over to where Loki waited.

“I do apologise, Lady Katherine.” He said, “I am afraid Blackjack here is very skittish. He is highly strung and is proving to be one of my most difficult challenges of late.”  
“Blackjack?” you asked. “That’s not a very Asgardian name! In fact, I would say it is very positively Midgardian.”  
Loki laughed, his soft deep voice expressing his mirth in an infectious way and you smiled back. “Yes, you are quite right. His real name is Svart Hryggr, or  _Black Back_ , but I have heard of your gaming in cards on Midgard and came upon a similar name, Black Jack. I liked it and it is what I have called him ever since.”  
“Well, I think it suits him.” Winking at Loki, you said “Svart Hryggr is a bit of a mouthful and makes him sound like a demon! This is Red, by the way. Her real name is Rashaka, but she is such a beautiful colour, I thought I should name her after it.” Loki nodded at your gorgeous chestnut mare.

“I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Rashaka,” he said and stroked her nose. “Her name and her colour are reflected in her mistresses beautiful locks, it seems.” Red sniffed at his gloves and nibbled at the fingertips. “I think she likes me.” said Loki and he grinned widely at you. A little flustered at Loki’s casual remark about your hair, you replied, “I don’t think there are many horses out there that wouldn’t. Your skill is renowned even on Midgard.” You thought you detected a faint blush on Loki’s pale countenance as his smile turned a little bashful.

“You do me a great honour! Alas. I must depart your fine company, “he said, “I have a long programme to put Blackjack through today. Enjoy your ride!” He steered Blackjack round and urged him into a trot. Controlling the animal confidently, Loki rode away up the bridle path.

 

As he disappeared into the distance, you turned your attention back to Red. Satisfied she was in good shape and having adjusted all the various buckles and straps, you placed a foot in the stirrup and mounted her. You arranged the tails of your Asgardian riding coat over her. You loved the clothing here and had already half filled a trunk with garments to take back to Earth. You sighed. There were really no men like Loki back on Earth. Deep down, you wished you had never come here; home would never, ever be the same when you got back now that you had seen the splendour and the inhabitants of Asgard, especially the green-eyed horseman you had just had the pleasure of talking to.

 

Firmly, you guided Red towards the bridleway Loki had taken the stallion along and gradually she broke into a gentle trot. You had all day to while away and you luxuriated in the golden Asgardian sunshine as your horse carried you from the stables towards the lowlands of the Mountain of Asgard.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Red had recovered from the gallop up here, but you decided to dismount and lead her for a while, enjoying the sights and sounds as you made your way further up the bridleway. The sunshine glinted off the golden buildings of Asgard and presented such a beautiful panorama. The artists back on Earth who had tried to capture the splendour of the city on canvas from mere descriptions in Nordic myths would have quailed at the view had they ever come here. Nothing could prepare a mortal for this experience. After a while, you could hear the distinct sounds of a horse and rider and, as you rounded a bend, a gnarled old hedge came into view, bordering the high meadow. Once you reached it, you saw them thundering into view. Loki and Blackjack! The young stallion had been given his head and they were crossing the field at great speed through the grasses and wildflowers. Blackjack’s mane and Loki’s raven hair both streamed out behind them and the young Prince’s face was alight with excitement as they thundered past. You tied Red’s reins to a tree in the lane, allowing her to graze on the sweet grass beneath it and stood watching the horse and rider as they moved. You marvelled at the way they seemed to be as one; despite Blackjack being a nervous and unpredictable youngster, Loki seemed to move in harmony with him.

 

They hadn’t seen you and soon disappeared up the other end of the meadow. You could hear Loki’s voice in the distance; shouting excitedly, encouraging and laughing as he gained the horse’s trust with his patience and persistence. You heard the stallion whinny and then the sound of hooves impacting the ground as they made their way back. A big grin appeared on your face as you watched horse and rider speed down to the bottom of the field and you edged closer to the dry bare branches of the hedge, craning your neck to watch. Oh, Loki was so handsome! He clearly loved this horse and was delighting in the energy of the ride as a bond started to develop between them.

Loki started to rein Blackjack in as they neared a small copse at the bottom of the field and they slowed in their approach, making ready to turn around. There was a sudden noise within the trees, as if some animal had been scared by their presence and bolted. A flock of birds erupted from the branches of the trees and flew out into the field, cawing and noisily flapping their wings.

Blackjack reared up in fright and Loki struggled to bring him back down. As the birds whirled round the scared young horse, he reared up again, kicking out and whinnying loudly. Loki grasped the reins and tried to hold on, but Blackjack started to buck and move in a circular fashion in a panic. You looked on horrified, as Loki fell crashing to the ground near the pounding hooves of the young horse. He managed to roll away and staggered to his feet, trying to assess the situation. He held his hands out and was clearly trying to get Blackjack’s attention. But it was to no avail.

Another wave of birds now erupted from the trees and flew in the general direction of horse and rider. It was enough to send the young steed into a panic and he bolted. Landing squarely on all four hooves, he bunched his powerful muscles and set off at a gallop to escape the beating wings and raucous cries of the birds. Within a few seconds, you realised he was heading towards the hedge you were standing behind and you decided to try to help out. As he thundered towards you in his fright, you clambered up onto the hedge, intending to wave your arms and shout at him to try to divert him from his course and stay in the field. But the dry wood snapped under your weight and your boot got caught between two thick twisted branches. Tutting, you bent over and prised them apart, freeing your foot and you straightened back up to carry out your plan.

 

But you had mistimed his progress. He was far swifter in his fright than you had anticipated and as you turned to raise your arms, the full force of his attempt to jump the hedge hit you, knocking you backwards. You flew into the lane and landed forcefully, the sounds of your body breaking ringing in your ears as the poor young animal landed awkwardly on you. Staggering to his feet, he then galloped off back in the direction of the stables, leaving you staring at the azure blue of the Asgardian sky.


	2. Wild Horses SAD ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the SAD ending to the main story, which is chapter one. If you would rather a HAPPY ending, then skip to chapter THREE.
> 
> Or read both. Both could be good. #butgreedy

## 

## A/N - If you have clicked through to this link, then you are about to read the sad ending to this story. It is short and to the point. If you get feels, don't hate me!!!

 

Your head lay to the side at a strange angle as your eyes fixated on a solitary white cloud floating across the vast blue expanse above you. There was no pain; only a cold spreading numbness throughout your limbs and a black halo closing in round the edges of your vision, drawing you away from the world.

 

Then a sound of boots landing and skidding in the dirt beside you briefly fought against the feeling of sinking down into nothing.

“Lady Katherine? Katherine! Can you hear me?” Loki’s voice, a beautiful sound over the rushing of blood in your ears.

 

#### A brief surge of hope that things would be alright.

 

“Katherine! Please! Can you hear me? Can you move?” Urgent questions, then: frustrated mumblings, “Gods be damned, why were you here?! Katherine?”

 

#### A vague shape of a pale face framed by black hair blocking out the blue sky………

 

“Oh Kate, my magic is not strong enough to move you safely. I must get help!”

 

#### Growing blurred, now.

 

_Don’t leave me here alone, Loki………_

“Please, Kate, you hold on. Hold on, I will get some help. Heimdallr! Heimdallr we need you!”

 

That wonderful voice. That beautiful voice. So comforting to have right here. A warm hand now brushing your tears away from your cheek.

 

#### Coughing.  
   
Coughing up life’s red force.

 

 

“No, no, no! Stay with me. Look at me – I will try to start to heal this!”

 

Panic now in your Prince’s voice.

 

#### Your fingers opening, inviting……. he takes hold and presses them to his pale, sensuous lips. Lips you will never kiss.

 

“Kate, please look at me! Keep looking, concentrate on me. I am here with you.” His breath warms your ice-cold fingers and his words caress your failing ears. “You must stay with me. The healing rooms – we need to get you there……”

 

_Loki, dearest sweet Loki. We never had a chance to………_

 

#### Tears now obscuring the blue of the sky and the green of your God’s eyes.

 

###  _Darkness descends………._


	3. Wild Horses HAPPY ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the HAPPY ending to Wild Horses. If you would prefer a SAD ending, go back to chapter TWO.
> 
> Or read both. Both can be good. #butgreedy

## 

## A/N - If you have clicked through to this link, then you are about to read the happy ending to this story. It is a longer ending with a reasonably fluffy element. I hope you like it!

Your head lay to the side at a strange angle as your eyes fixated on a solitary white cloud floating across the vast blue expanse above you. There was no pain; only a cold spreading numbness throughout your limbs and a black halo closing in round the edges of your vision, drawing you away from the world.

 

Then a sound of boots landing and skidding in the dirt beside you briefly fought against the feeling of sinking down into nothing.

“Lady Katherine? Katherine! Can you hear me?” Loki’s voice, a beautiful sound over the rushing of blood in your ears.

 

A brief surge of hope that things would be alright.

 

“Katherine! Please! Can you hear me? Can you move?” Urgent questions, then: frustrated mumblings, “Gods be damned, why were you here?! Katherine?”

 

A vague shape of a pale face framed by black hair blocking out the blue sky………

 

There was an agonised scream from Loki’s throat, then everything disappeared.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You started to become aware of your surroundings through sounds, first. Hushed voices, as if there were people present who did not want to disturb you. As you managed to crack open your eyes, the first thing you saw was a shoulder clad in black leather and golden armour, with soft green fabric trimmings. Then just beyond, facing you, your parents, who were listening to the soft velvet tones of the one speaking.

 

Loki.

 

Why were they here?

 

Loki.

 

Blackjack.

 

Red. The ride up to the meadow – Blackjack! The hedge!

 

It all came rushing back to you and you let out a groan as other senses returned, including a barrage of aches and pains all over your body.

 

“Lady Katherine!”

“Katherine!”

“Darling!”

 

Voices clamouring around you as everyone rushed to see if you were alright.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the end, everything was alright. The soul forge and the healers had done their job and healed your body. Loki had been terribly crippled by straining his magic to teleport you there, but he too had been healed while you were recovering.

 

In the three months remaining of your parents’ diplomatic posting, the two of you had been inseparable, spending what time you had at the stables and in the paddocks, training Blackjack and turning him into a fine horse with a bright future. Loki was your best friend in those weeks and it made the time you had left in Asgard a wonderful, magical time. He showed you all round the beautiful and fantastic parts of his realm and delighted you with cute magic tricks and thoughtful surprises.

 

Then came your time to leave.

 

Neither of you had tried to make your friendship more in the time you had spent together, as you both knew you were to return to Midgard along with your parents, but you made sure that once everything was packed and ready to go, you could spend that last afternoon together.

 

You were sitting behind the stables on a large hay bale, leaning on Loki whilst watching Red and Blackjack frolicking in the paddock.

 

“Thank you for taking Red on, Loki. I know she will have a happy life here and I would have no time to look after her if I took her back to Midgard with me now I have a job to go to.”

 

Loki’s gentle hand caressed your hair absent-mindedly as he watched the two horses race off down the field. “I am sure she will. I think she has a mate for life in Blackjack. They are certainly very fond of each other.”

 

A Palace guard approached and bowed to Loki, “Your Majesty.” He said.

“Yes my good man, what is it?” Asked Loki.

“It is time, your Highness. Everyone is assembled at the Bi Frost to depart for Midgard.”

Loki sighed. “Very good, you may leave us.”

 

A sharp pang went through your chest as you sat up and realised this was it. Your lip trembled and tears started to spill down your cheeks as the knowledge that these next few minutes would be the most bittersweet of your life sank in. Two soft, yet strong hands cupped your face and turned you towards your Prince. As you looked up into his beautiful green eyes, Loki pressed his lips gently to yours in a sweet kiss.

 

He pulled away slowly and wiped your tears away with a soft green handkerchief.

 

“Do not cry, Kate. Think only of the wonderful times we have shared. Carry your memories of Asgard – and of me – in your heart.” Loki smiled and helped you down from the hay bale. It was a fair walk to the Bi Frost and by the time you arrived, his silly banter and jokes had lightened your mood again.

 

Everyone said their goodbyes and there were more tears shed, as happens when good friends are parted. Just before you turned to make the jump to Asgard, Loki embraced you one last time and you felt his hand slip into your pocket. He whispered “When you get home.” and stepped back to watch you depart. You closed your eyes and heard the Bi Frost power up. A few seconds later, you were pulled into the vortex and away from Asgard forever.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a lot of hustle and bustle getting settled back into your home on Earth and you had barely a chance to sit down all afternoon and evening as boxes, crates and trunks were deposited in their various rooms and unpacked. You had a very late supper with your parents and eventually retired to your room, shattered after the Bi Frost experience and the tidying away of all your things. You quickly undressed and had a shower, then donned your nightshirt and tied your chestnut hair back in a bobble. As you went to put your clothes in the laundry hamper, you felt something in your pocket and remembered Loki’s words to you. In a hurry, you removed the object, to find a small box. Inside, there was a pendant on a gold chain. It was a black oval stone, like Jet, yet there were green iridescent flecks inside it, which sparkled like stars. You placed it around your neck and marvelled at the stone, turning it this way and that. There was also a note.

 

Kate.  
Look up to the stars.  
Loki  
x

 

You rushed out onto the balcony outside your bedroom and gazed up at the night sky. There was not a single cloud and the stars and constellations were magnificent in their brightness. You held your pendant and smiled. Somewhere, up there, was Asgard. And Loki.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“She is there, Majesty.”

 

Heimdallr beckoned to the young Prince, who had not left the Bi Frost Observatory since that afternoon when the guests had departed for Midgard. He came up to the observation platform and Heimdallr placed his hands on his temples. After a brief surge of vertigo, the view calmed down and Loki was treated to everything Heimdallr’s eyes could see.

 

And there she was.


	4. Wild Horses Happy Ending - EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over on Deviant Art, I was asked to do a part two to the happy ending by Skyrimfan2014, so here it is.
> 
> It is also a thank you to everyone who clicks through and reads my stuff, as I'm showing 40K hits on DEVA. Not sure how many on here, but you've got a big thank you too!!

 

“Kate?”

The voice echoed in your mind. It was a soft, deep masculine voice and it caressed your senses like velvet.

Green velvet.

Green eyes. A pair of beautiful mesmerising green eyes, with flecks of golden iridescence. They drew back to reveal the handsome pale features of the face they were set in and the luxurious raven-black hair framing it.

 

“Lady Katherine….. Can you hear me?” You reached out a hand and your fingertips brushed his cool skin.

“Loki?”

He smiled, “Yes, Kate. You can hear me?!”

 

Your mind did not, for some reason, question the strangeness of the situation; the landscape was forming around you like the rendering of a scene in a CGI film, but you seemed to accept it as perfectly normal. Grinning happily, you exclaimed:

“Loki?! Is that really you? What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Asgard.”  
“I have come to see you Kate. I have fantastic news for you. Rashaka is expecting her first foal and it is due any day. It is Blackjack’s!”

You felt a surge of happiness – “Oh, Loki! That is marvellous! Oh – I so wish I could be there to see it.”

“We are all very excited for her,” said Loki, “With as fine a stallion as Blackjack for the father, it is sure to turn out to be an impressive horse. It will be staying in the Palace stable, that’s for sure.”

 

He took your hand and you sat on a bench in a flower garden, drinking iced lemonade as if this was all perfectly natural and to be expected. You spent the next hour talking and laughing along with the Prince of Asgard as if the last year back on Earth had never happened.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Kate? Kate – it’s time to wake up! Come along dear, we have to leave in two hours.”

Your mother’s voice floated in from outside your bedroom door, waking you up.

“Yes, Mum.” You croaked, reaching out and turning on your bedside lamp. You rubbed your eyes and sat up, yawning. You and your parents were moving again today to another diplomatic posting. This time it was to Tamriel. Your mother and father had been asked to go to Whiterun to establish political links with a view to future trade and, as usual, you were going along with them.

 

You showered and dressed, then went to your jewellery box. As was your habit, you placed the pendant Loki had given you around your neck. As you did so, flashes of talking to the green-eyed Prince came to you and fragments of your previous night’s dream replayed themselves. You smiled happily and clasped the gem in your hands, recalling those wonderful months you had spent on Asgard following your accident.

“Oh, Loki,” You mumbled, “how I wish I could return.”

You remembered that in the dream he had said that there was a foal due. That would be so wonderful and you hoped that such a thing had happened for them. A horse from Red and Blackjack would be a fine issue indeed! A small pang of regret that you had not asked to stay in Asgard went through you, but it would not have been granted anyway. Loki probably had new friends now anyway – he was the Prince after all and there would have been plenty of very willing young ladies to take your place.

 

You looked over the gem once again – it was very unusual and so pretty. As you stared at the black stone, the green flecks – like stars – inside seemed to be moving around and they captivated you. The movements seemed to have a pattern to them and you raised the stone up to look more closely. The hypnotic swirls drew you in and you became lost in an iridescent green storm….

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“She will be well, Your Majesty. The Soul Forge shows her to be physically intact, despite your rash behaviour. You can expect her to regain consciousness within the day.” A very stern female voice roused you from what you thought was your sleep.

“Thank you Eir.” A man’s voice – and it sounded very apologetic, even slightly ashamed.  
“Thank me when we know she is definitely well! I will be in the other healing room, should you need me. Your Majesty.”

Soft footsteps indicated someone was leaving the room and you opened your eyes.

 

You had been here before.

 

Memories of a violent fall, of vertigo, of red mist, pain and green eyes flashed through your mind as you took in the grand architecture around you. Soft yellow stone walls with huge carvings and Gothic window arches, high ceilings and large rich tapestries depicting Gods and Monsters were everywhere.

 

Asgard!

 

You tried to sit up – what were you doing here?! Was this some kind of a dream?

“Lady Katherine!”

Loki?

“Katherine? Oh, Katherine, you are alright!” The younger of the two Odinson Princes appeared at your bedside and gave you a tight hug. “Oh, Kate I have missed you so much.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki had used – against the express orders of Odin, for which he was in big trouble – dark matter to bring you to Asgard. It was not as gentle as the Bi Frost and Loki had overestimated your resilience, which is why you had spent the last two days in the Soul Forge and why Loki had spent the last two days enduring the wrath of Odin and Eir, the healer.

 

But the sight in front of you, as you both now sat in the Asgardian sunshine on bales of hay overlooking the paddock in the Palace grounds, made it all worthwhile. You leaned against Loki, wrapped in his arms like old times, as Blackjack, Red and their foal, Nuitari, played around. He was named for the black spirit moon of Krynn, a distant realm that Loki had a few links with due to it being a good source of magical artefacts.

Giggling happily as the young black colt found his legs, you looked forward to the year you had been granted to stay in Asgard while your parents carried out their assignment in Tamriel.

 

And you were here as Loki’s guest.

 

It was going to be a good year.


End file.
